


The Perfect Present

by cloudmist



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, Coma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako can't decide what to get Shinjiro for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

Minako spends hours walking slowly around Paulownia Mall, scrutinizing the stores. When she still can't decide, she takes the train to the Strip Mall and spends a few more hours there. She ends up in Hagakure Ramen with sore feet and empty hands. She frowns at her noodles. Christmas Eve is in two days and she still hasn't gotten a present for Shinjiro.

Should she get him something practical, that he'll get some use out of? But clothes and tools and whatnot feel too impersonal. He doesn't need another axe. She's pretty sure there's some kind of cooking encyclopedia stored in his head, so cookbooks are out. Is he the type of person to like sentimental gifts? It's not like she can ask him what he wants.

She sighs, sipping the last of her broth. She'll do one more circle of the stores and force herself to pick something this time. She's been fixating over this for way too long and she's rapidly running out of time. There is one thing she knows he needs, but it just feels too... heavy. Too emotionally significant. But is there really any other option? Nothing else seems to meet her expectations of a really great present for him.

Ignoring her frozen cheeks, she dutifully trudges around Paulownia again, but it's no good. She's been over the mall too many times, and this particular store even more. She resigns herself to getting something she's not quite satisfied with, like a scarf, when something in a display case near the back catches her eye. Something she missed, despite her meticulous inspections. She smiles ironically. It's too perfect to pass up.

She still wishes she could have found a happier present for him.

 

Minako receives invitations from each of her friends to hang out on Christmas Eve but she declines them all. She already knows exactly what she's doing tonight. Besides, as pretty as the lights may be, she's seen enough of Paulownia Mall recently to last a lifetime.

She waits nervously as the receptionist checks her name against the list of allowed visitors. Most of the receptionists here know her by now, but they still have to make sure.

She trots down the hallway to his room, hardly able to contain herself. The downside of spending so much time looking for a present for him is that she hasn't actually been able to see him the past few days. She knows she's not supposed to visit every day anyways, but she can never shake the anxiety that something will happen when she's not there.

Her palms are sweaty as she opens the door. She gently sets the box, wrapped in reindeer-patterned paper (because he loves animals), on his bedside table, and takes a seat in ever-present chair. His room is always so quiet and it makes her feel like she has to be quiet too. Which, she does, it is a hospital after all, but also because when it's just her voice in the silence, it makes her feel lonely.

"Hi Shinjiro," she says softly. "Merry Christmas." He looks the same as always, except his hair, which is getting longer. She looks at the stubble on his face and wonders how long it will take for it to become a beard. Do hospitals shave their coma patients? She's never asked. He'll wake up before then anyways, she tells herself. Definitely before it becomes anything like what Santa Claus has.

"I got you a present," she continues. "You can open it when you wake up. I hope you like it." She glances at the box, labelled To: Shinjiro, From: Minako. "Can I tell you what it is? I think I heard somewhere that people in comas can hear what other people say to them, so maybe I shouldn't, so it'll be a surprise. I mean, who knows, maybe you'll wake up in time to open it tomorrow? Do you think you'll remember everything I've said to you when you wake up? I have no ideas how this works." She pauses, taking a deep breath. She leans close to him, like she's telling him a secret.

"I got you a watch," she whispers. "I'm sorry if that's weird. But yours broke when... yeah. So I got you a new one. It's a wristwatch though, not a pocket watch. There's a really pretty picture of the sun on the face. I kinda think we're both a little sick of the moon." Minako laughs softly. She looks at Shinjiro tenderly, reaching out to brush a lock of hair off his face. She sits up a little straighter, looking out the window at the darkening sky.

"I can almost hear you telling me that I should be with the others," she smiles sadly. "To not waste my time on you. But I want to be here, with you. You're not a waste of time." It's started snowing gently outside. She stands up to kiss his forehead. "You're worth every second I spend with you. And when you wake up, I'm going to make sure you know it, every day."

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is sappy. i wrote this kind of a while ago so idk if it's good, i just wanted to get it posted. i was talking abt it with a friend and she pointed out that either, the bullet wouldve gone through the pocket watch and killed him, or it wouldve protected him completely and he would only have like a bruise, like it doesnt make any fucking sense that hes in a coma for the rest of the game. im mad abt that.


End file.
